mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Gaku: Minna no Yama
Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = Sharp Point Press Planeta DeAgostini | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Big Comic Original | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2003 issue 19 | last = | volumes = 12 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese mountaineering manga written and illustrated by Shin'ichi Ishizuka. It has been serialized by Shogakukan in ''Big Comic Original since 2003, and collected in twelve bound volumes as of June 2010. It depicts the adventures of a volunteer with an alpine search and rescue team in the Japanese Alps. Gaku: Minna no Yama received the 2008 Manga Taisho ("Cartoon Grand Prize") and the 2009 Shogakukan Manga Award for general manga. Manga Gaku: Minna no Yama is written and illustrated by Shin'ichi Ishizuka and was first published by Shogakukan in the seinen (aimed at younger adult men) manga magazine Big Comic Original in 2003 issue 19. It was serialized irregularly until July 2007, when it moved to a weekly schedule. The serial chapters have been collected in twelve tankōbon volumes, titled Gaku ("Peak") without the subtitle used on the serialized numbers, as of October 2009. The series is licensed in Taiwan by Sharp Point Press. | ISBN = 4-09-187571-8 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-180730-5 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-181003-9 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-181207-0 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-181470-8 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-181719-8 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-182029-7 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-182248-2 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-182380-9 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-182590-2 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-183073-9 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-183218-4 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} Reception Gaku: Minna no Yama is a best-seller in Japan—for example, volume six reached number 6 on the Tohan Comic Ranking, volume seven also reached number 6, volume eight reached number 14 and remained at number 16 the following week, and volume 9 debuted at number 26 before rising to number 17 the following week. The series was featured by Da Vinci magazine as the Platinum Book of the Month for April 2007. Gaku: Minna no Yama received the first annual Manga Taisho ("Cartoon Grand Prize") in 2008, and the 2009 Shogakukan Manga Award for general manga. References External links * Official website * Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Shogakukan Manga Awards Category:Sharp Point Press titles ca:Gaku: Minna no Yama ja:岳 みんなの山